


Комфорт, что даришь ты (The Comfort You Provide)

by FantikBantik



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, V is Not Part of Vergil, set after DMC5, slight angst, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantikBantik/pseuds/FantikBantik
Summary: Неро посмотрел на него, и взгляд его голубых глаз был полон чего-то, что заставило сердце в груди забиться чаще. Это наполнило тело теплом, окутавшим, казалось, даже саму душу, и заставило эгоистичную часть Ви буквально кричать о большем.





	Комфорт, что даришь ты (The Comfort You Provide)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Comfort You Provide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416376) by [shiningsparkle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningsparkle/pseuds/shiningsparkle). 

> #no_beta_we_die_like_men
> 
> заходите в гости в мой паблик, буду рада вам [вот туточки](https://vk.com/club174495745)

Шаги Ви были гулкими, тяжёлыми, он всё еще скорее тянул себя вперёд, чем на самом деле шёл, но, по крайне мере, он делал это самостоятельно и уже не полагался на то, что кто-то ему поможет или даже понесёт на себе. Ви тяжело вздохнул через нос, присев на диван, и почувствовал, как перенапряжённые мышцы тут же расслабляются, получив наконец такую необходимую возможность отдохнуть.

Перед его лицом возникла чашка, и Ви проследил взглядом вверх, вдоль руки, что её держала, пока не наткнулся на внимательный взгляд голубых глаз Неро. Тот поднял брови и мягко улыбнулся, глядя на него с сочувствием.

– Спасибо, – сказал Ви, забирая чашку. Кожа на руках и пальцах всё еще выглядела потрескавшейся, но мучительная боль теперь превратилась во что-то больше похожее на ноющие после тяжёлых физических упражнений мышцы. Трещины на коже в целом с каждым днём становились всё меньше, и хотя до полного исцеления было еще далеко, Ви уже не казалось, что ему приходится терпеть медленную мучительную смерть. Его тело исцелялось, снова. Пусть медленно, но верно.

– Ты должен отдохнуть, – сказал Неро.

– Я в порядке.

Неро вздёрнул бровь, очевидно, не веря такому ответу, но промолчал и вместо того, чтобы спорить, присел рядом с ним. Но Ви не лгал. Каждый, кто видел его, мог бы с уверенностью заявить, что Ви чувствует себя как угодно, только не в порядке, – и тем не менее. С учётом всех обстоятельств, он действительно чувствовал себя хорошо. Он не находился на грани жизни и смерти, не ощущал, как жизнь покидает его, как кровь вытекает из тела с каждым вздохом, который он делает, и если это была альтернатива, то чувство истощения и ноющие мышцы казались полным облегчением. В сравнении-то. 

– Ну, по крайней мере, ты не выглядишь так, как будто вот-вот втянешь меня в Войну бесконечности, – Неро попытался разрядить обстановку, но усмешка на его лице не коснулась глаз. Тем не менее, Ви оценил этот ход. Комментарии Неро и его реакции были настоящей усладой для унылого и жалкого существования Ви, они будто делали всю боль и изнеможение менее мучительными и отгоняли все кошмары. Спустя всё это время Ви наконец смог закрывать ночью глаза, понимая, что во снах найдет покой и комфорт, смог расслабиться, позволяя своему больному, уставшему телу отдохнуть.

Он никогда не озвучивал эти мысли. Никогда не говорил Неро, как благодарен ему, как высоко ценит его внимание и заботу, и насколько безоговорочно он теперь чувствует себя в безопасности. На самом деле, Ви немного беспокоился насчёт того, чтобы вообще озвучивать такие мысли и эмоции другому мужчине, потому что не имел ни малейшего понятия, как с ними справиться. Он признался в своем желании быть защищённым и любимым в Клипоте в последней, отчаянной попытке зацепиться за жизнь, зацепиться за веру в то, что Неро не оставит его, за веру в человека, который ведёт его вперёд, беспокоится о нём, заботится и не бросит, не оставит умирать в мрачной темноте где-то внутри Клипота.

Ви никогда не думал, что выберется оттуда живым. Не думал, что поражение Уризена и падение Клипота положит конец мучительному процессу разрушения его тела и его медленной гибели именно в том самом месте.

После всего, что произошло. После того, как вернулся брат Данте, Клипот пал, а врата в ад были запечатаны, Неро вытащил оттуда его рассыпающееся на крупицы тело. Привёл домой. Заботился о нём, помогал тогда, когда каждое, даже самое незначительное движение посылало волны чистой агонии, – всегда в эти моменты Неро просто был рядом. Ради него.

Ви чувствовал себя совершенно не заслуживающим внимания и заботы Неро, чувствовал, что не имеет права на это спасение, поскольку никогда не сможет сделать что-то подобное в ответ. Ему нечего дать и нечего предложить. У Ви был только этот маленький эгоистичный импульс внутри него, который жаждал и подпитывался чужим вниманием, который хотел и дальше греться в свете и комфорте, которые обеспечивал ему Неро.

Ви действительно задолжал Неро. Но он понятия не имел, что мог сделать для него. На данный момент он едва ли мог даже просто ходить без чужой помощи...

Ви небольшими глотками пил чай, вдыхал приятный аромат, исходящий от чашки, и наслаждался моментом спокойствия и безмятежности. Он боковым зрением наблюдал за Неро, который сидел, расслабленно откинувшись назад, и спокойно потягивал чай. На нём была потрёпанная рубашка, и это напомнило Ви, что сам он сейчас был одет в вещи Неро – у него ведь ничего не было кроме кожаного костюма – и ему нравилось, как свободно сидели на его худом теле чужие рубашка и штаны. По крайней мере, они не раздражали потрескавшуюся нежную кожу.

Ви мельком заметил, как Неро отставил свою чашку на небольшой столик напротив них, но не обратил на это особого внимания и вместо этого продолжил пить чай.

Прикосновение к предплечью было лёгким, едва ощутимым, но Ви показалось, что на его тело обрушилась сокрушительная тяжесть. Он опустил взгляд туда, где чувствовал прикосновение, остановившись на единственном пальце, едва ли касавшемся его татуированной кожи. Ви приоткрыл рот, а через мгновение вскинул взгляд на Неро, удивление горело в его глазах от этого неожиданного и совершенно незнакомого жеста. Неро, нахмурившись, проследил пальцем трещину на руке Ви с такой осторожностью и лаской, которые вряд ли можно было ожидать от обычно такого грубого охотника на демонов.

– Неро? – выдохнул Ви. Он не мог объяснить внезапно возникшее в воздухе напряжение, не мог уловить и обозначить эмоции, вспыхнувшие в груди, поскольку у него не было опыта, не было воспоминаний о том, чтобы когда-либо чувствовать такое нежное, мимолетное прикосновение.

– Это... Она уже не такая глубокая, как была, – сказал Неро, и Ви стало интересно, хотел ли он произнести это вслух.

Неро посмотрел на него, и взгляд его голубых глаз был полон чего-то, что заставило сердце в груди забиться чаще. Это наполнило тело теплом, окутавшим, казалось, даже саму душу, и заставило эгоистичную часть Ви буквально кричать о большем.

Он позволил Неро, не отводя взгляда, забрать у себя из рук чашку и поставить её на стол. На какое-то мгновение они оба замерли, и Неро смотрел на него, всё еще немного нахмурившись, но с таким беспокойством в глазах, которое Ви хотел как можно скорее стереть. Он не заслуживал ни грамма того беспокойства и заботы, что дарил ему Неро. Ви не имел права принимать это. Но он просто брал то, что ему давали. Получал и принимал всё, не имея ни малейшей возможности отплатить.

Ви медленно выдохнул и понадеялся, что Неро этого не заметил, хотя и знал, что это бесполезно, поскольку тот за секунду до этого прижал большой палец к более заметной трещине на его губах. Он не надавливал, это было просто осторожное прикосновение, но Ви замер, слишком опешивший от своей реакции на этот жест. От того, как это чувство взорвалось в груди и, промчавшись по всему телу, обернулось вокруг каждой косточки.

– Они болят? – спросил Неро непривычно мягким голосом, слишком отличающимся от того грубого тона, с которым Ви привык слышать его.

Они болели, эти трещины. Но боль была словно приглушенной, с ощущением выздоровления, уже много более выносимая. Ничего общего с той мучительной болью, которая сопровождала его, приговоренного заживо истлевать и разрушаться.

– Не особенно, – наконец ответил Ви, скользя губами по пальцу Неро. Тот так и не убрал руку, вместо этого сидел, вперив взгляд голубых глаз на его рот и неосознанно разомкнув губы.

Что-то незримо изменилось вокруг них.

Ви стало трудно дышать. Он чувствовал, как напряжение проникло в тело, обвило кости и сдавило их в тисках так, что он не мог пошевелиться. Сердце билось о рёбра так сильно, что казалось, оно сейчас с треском разломает их. А разум и душа будто притаились в ожидании... Чего именно, Ви не мог сказать. У него не было таких знаний, не было опыта, чтобы дать названия своим чувствам. Так что всё, что он мог – ждать.

Неро убрал палец с его губ, оставляя за собой фантомное ощущение тепла, и медленно опустил руку чуть ниже. Прикосновение к подбородку такое же аккуратное, испытующее, и у Неро нахмурены брови, и это дало возможность понять его неуверенность в своих действиях, но Ви не сделал ни малейшего движения, чтобы остановить его. Впрочем, Неро тоже не пытался отстраниться.

Прикосновение к губам было для Ви чем-то незнакомым, неожиданным, но каждый нерв в теле словно ожил в тот момент, когда Неро вдруг поцеловал его. Это было похоже на внутреннюю пульсацию – то, как отозвалось что-то в нём, когда Неро задвигал губами, и Ви не оттолкнул его. Ощущения эти невозможно описать, но они наполнили всю его сущность таким теплом, которое в мгновение ока превратилось в жар, растёкшийся по венам и сконцентрировавшийся в одной точке, словно в эпицентре. Ви не смог объяснить, как этот простой контакт заставил его душу просить о большем, но это буквально выбило из него дыхание.

Ви слышал, как внутренний голос кричал ему о том, что он не заслуживает этого внимания, когда Неро наконец отстранился. Любовная забота и внимание, которые он так щедро дарил Ви, Неро должен был посвятить кому-то действительно достойному, кому-то, кто мог бы дать что-то взамен. Но в то же время, Ви хотел этого, хотел чувствовать, хотел обладать этим охотником на демонов, чтобы тот был рядом с ним и только для него. Ви знал, что это было эгоистичное желание – он знал! – но не мог найти причину или повод беспокоиться об этом или просто прислушаться к своему разуму.

Это чувство тепла вернулось, когда Неро приблизился к его лицу, а потом исчез из поля зрения, и Ви вдруг почувствовал мягкое прикосновение губ к его шее. Он захлебнулся воздухом, неспособный выдержать это внезапное и незнакомое чувство на коже, попросту не зная, как сдерживаться. Неро в это время неспеша прослеживал губами и языком все трещинки, ласкал каждую линию и каждую точку татуировок с той мягкостью, что казалась такой непохожей на его характер. Всё это, каждое касание туманило разум Ви, каждый тяжелый вздох холодил раскаленную кожу.

Ви едва заметил, что позволил уложить себя на спину, не имея сил отвлечься от удивительных ощущений, которые дарил ему Неро, и отдаваясь полностью ему в ответ, отказываясь от какого-либо контроля – которого, впрочем, у него и не было никогда. Неро же нависал, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею и выцеловывая кожу, его грудь вздымалась от тяжелого дыхания. Он опёрся локтями по обе стороны от головы Ви, одну ногу расположил между бёдер Ви, а другую поставил в пол, наполовину свисая с дивана.

Неро оторвался от него и поднял голову, обхватив ладонью его лицо. Беспокойство жгло Неро, отражаясь во взгляде, пока он всматривался в глаза Ви, тяжело дыша влажным от поцелуев ртом и смотря из-под полуприкрытых век.

– Ты уверен насчёт этого, Ви? – В этом вопросе заключалось сразу так много всего, что Ви смог прочесть даже своим замутнённым рассудком. Его тело было слабо, сухая потрескавшаяся кожа легко раздражалась, а последствия того, что может случиться сейчас, в конечном счёте будут значимыми для них обоих и для их жизней.

Так что нет, он не был уверен. Ви только знал, что нет ни единого места, где он бы мог или где он хотел бы находиться, где он бы мог чувствовать себя в такой же безопасности, как здесь и сейчас рядом с Неро.

Ви совершенно не заслуживал его. Но у него не было сил противостоять желанию получить это тепло и комфорт, которые мог подарить ему Неро. Он хотел, чтобы эти незнакомые ему эмоции заполнили его тело и утопили в себе его душу. Ви поднял расписанные татуировками руки к лицу Неро, прослеживая тонкими пальцами линию подбородка.

– Да, – прошептал он. И хотя это не было до конца правдой, ложью это тоже не было.

Неро молча кивнул ему в ответ.

И он был так осторожен и нежен, скользя по телу вниз и освобождая его от рубашки, что Ви хотелось сказать, нет, ему хотелось закричать, что с ним не стоит вести себя так. Он не хрупкий. Он может выдержать давление и боль, не нужно обращаться с ним так, будто он из стекла. И всё же это осталось лишь мыслью, так и не оформившись в слова. Ви больше хотел отогреться в новых чувствах, насладиться ощущениями, пронзающими тело, и упиваться ими, пока не останется ничего, напоминающего боль и страдания той жизни, что была у него до этого момента.

У Ви перехватило дыхание, когда Неро начал буквально облизывать его кожу и покрывать её поцелуями. С той бережностью и лаской, с которой он это делал, всё больше походило на поклонение татуированному и покрытому ранами телу, как будто Ви был самым ценным человеком во всем мире. Неро уделил внимание каждой его частичке с нежностью, которая выбивала из него тихие вздохи. Вздохи, которые вскоре превратились в гортанные стоны, и Ви откинул голову назад, когда Неро начал прикусывать его выступающие тазовые косточки, и сразу же, будто успокаивая, проводить по раздраженным местам языком.

Ви почувствовал, как каждый нерв в теле будто раскалился от жара, казалось, сжигавшего изнутри; эти ощущения, которых он не знал прежде, охватили его, и Ви цеплялся за плечи Неро в попытке не потеряться в своих чувствах. Боль от потрескавшейся кожи теперь была лишь глухим отголоском где-то не периферии сознания. Это не имело значения. Только Неро был важен. Тот, обычно такой грубый, сейчас будто бы поклонялся его телу с максимальной нежностью и страстью. Тот, кто единственный в жизни Ви смог подарить ему чувство спокойствия и мира.

Неро начал медленно скользить по его телу вверх, даря поцелуи, очерчивая языком линии татуировок, ярко выделяющихся на фоне худобы, и выбивая своими действиями тихие, просящие стоны до тех пор, пока их губы не встретились. Поцелуй вышел неторопливым, но в том, как двигались губы Неро, как он прижимался к губам Ви и как обхватывал его руками, притягивая к себе ближе, чувствовалось какое-то отчаяние. Ви вздрогнул под ним, когда их бёдра соприкоснулись, и то, как Неро зарычал ему в ухо, когда возбужденным членом потёрся о его собственный, заставило Ви скулить. Он не мог объяснить эти эмоции, ничего подобного Ви не чувствовал раньше, прямо сейчас он мог лишь подпитывать их, жаждать их, поэтому он отдался желаниям тела и души, буквально кричавших о необходимости быть с человеком, находившимся перед ним.

Неро застонал, вновь опускаясь вдоль тела Ви, прослеживая мозолистыми руками рисунки татуировок на его груди, и вторя этим движениям языком и губами. Неро игнорировал своё желание и всё внимание уделял только ему, зарабатывая в ответ всё больше беззвучных всхлипов и стонов.

Руки Неро дрожали от нетерпения, когда он старался как можно быстрее избавиться от штанов Ви, стягивая их с его худых ног и бросая, не глядя, куда-то на пол. Ви с облегчением выдохнул, когда перестал ощущать скованность от одежды, и застонал, откидывая голову, когда Неро уверенной рукой обхватил его возбуждённый член и начал медленно двигать ею, создавая для Ви еще больше новых ощущений. Ви бессильно дрожал всем телом.

– Чёрт, Ви, – Неро рычал, уткнувшись в его кожу. Он прижался лбом к его лбу, будто стараясь успокоить себя хоть немного, но при этом так и не прекратил двигать рукой. Ви казалось, что его разум расплавился, он едва мог осознавать, что происходит с ним и что эти незнакомые чувства захватили его так сильно. Ви почти неосознанно запустил пальцы в волосы Неро, цепляясь за него, тогда как бёдра невольно толкались вверх, навстречу его рукам.

Неро тихо выругался себе под нос, а потом, видимо, потерял терпение – отзывчивость Ви была слишком невыносимой для него. Он убрал руку, заставив Ви бессильно замычать от утраты ласки, и отстранился. Ви из-под полуприкрытых век наблюдал, как Неро поспешно стягивал с себя одежду, и не смог сдержать стона при виде открывшихся взгляду мышц, перекатывавшихся под бледной кожей, и напряженного члена, будто бы умоляющего прикоснуться к нему.

Неро вернулся к нему тут же, он облизывал и засасывал кожу на животе, прикусывал тазовые косточки, и Ви пришлось укусить себя за щеку, чтобы вернуть немного контроля над своими мыслями и чтобы не издавать так много звуков, как получалось. Неро застонал сильнее, гладя его дрожавшие бёдра, а потом посмотрел прямо в глаза, задавая вопрос без слов, и Ви, несмотря на затуманенный рассудок, смог понять, что хотел спросить Неро. Он сглотнул и кивнул, так же молча, не доверяя своему голосу в этот момент. 

Неро прикусил нижнюю губу и склонился над ним, потянувшись к коробке, стоявшей под столиком. Ви наблюдал, как тот размазывал смазку на пальцах, а потом медленно, словно боясь, что может напугать его, опускал руку к его анусу. Ви облизал пересохшие губы и застонал, когда Неро впился в них своими губами, обжигая поцелуем, от которого перехватывало дыхание. Давление, через мгновение возникшее, когда Неро толкнул палец внутрь, было необычным, незнакомым, но боль казалась едва заметной – это ничто в сравнении с тем, что приходилось испытывать Ви и к чему он успел привыкнуть.

Ви обнял Неро тонкими руками, сжал одной его за плечо, пальцами другой зарываясь в белые волосы, в надежде, что этими безмолвными жестами у него получится сказать, что с ним всё в порядке.

Неро подготавливал его так бережно, осыпал тело такими нежными ласками, добавляя пальцы, чтобы растянуть под себя, что Ви едва справлялся с эмоциями. Неро обращался с ним так, словно хотел сказать этим нечто большее, словно Ви был кем-то большим, чем ничего не значащее существование его тела. И какая-то часть Ви просто хотела этого большего, жаждала этого и наслаждалась охватившими его чувствами.

Когда Неро задел какую-то точку внутри него, он не смог сдержаться. Спина выгнулась, а рот открылся в немом вскрике, Ви выдохнул сквозь дрожащие губы и впился пальцами в спину Неро.

– Блять, Ви, – простонал Неро, зажмуривая глаза и кусая губы. Ви заметил на его лице мелкие капельки пота. Заметил, как Неро отозвался всем существом на его реакцию, явно не ожидавший такой яркой отзывчивости на свои действия.

Неро, немного напряженный, отстранился от Ви, чтобы надеть презерватив и размазать смазку по члену, а потом прижался к раскрытому входу Ви. Его снова окатило незнакомыми чувствами. Тепло растекалось по всему телу, поджигало нервы и создавало напряжение, которое распространялось от груди вниз живота и будто бы скапливалось там, как в эпицентре. Хотя на этот раз всё сопровождалось еще и осознанием того, что должно было вот-вот произойти.

И когда Неро наконец толкнулся бёдрами вперёд, медленно входя в него, Ви мог бы поклясться, его почти свело с ума ощущениями, который наслоились на те, которые уже и так переполняли его. Неро заполнял его, обращался с ним так, как будто Ви тот, кто заслуживает такого отношения: быть тем, о ком заботятся и кого любят.

Ви чувствовал небольшой дискомфорт, но это было мало похоже даже на приглушённую боль его потрескавшейся кожи. И это мало его волновало.

Ви откинул голову назад, зажмурил глаза от переполнивших его эмоций и застонал, хрипло, просяще, когда Неро начал двигаться в нём.

Они довольно легко вошли в один ритм, хотя в движениях Неро и в том, как он стонал и прижимал беспорядочно губы к телу Ви снова и снова, чувствовалось скрытое нетерпение, а Ви не был способен ни на что, кроме как держаться за него. Он скрестил дрожавшие ноги на пояснице Неро, прижимаясь к нему еще ближе, сорвано дышал и постанывал, уже не пытаясь как-то сдерживаться.

– Чёрт, Ви… Ты… такой потрясающий, – загнанным шёпотом хвалил его Неро, толкаясь бёдрами уже сильнее, быстрее, стараясь быть глубже, насколько это возможно, словно таким образом пытался стать еще ближе к Ви.

К Ви, который не мог произнести ни слова. Слишком потерянный в тех ощущениях, слишком оглушённый тем огнем, что сжигал его нервы, слишком охваченный жаждой и мольбами души получить больше.

– Такой чертовски красивый, я… – едва выговаривал из-за сбившегося дыхания Неро. Это было похоже на бормотания, сказанные от души, но, наверное, едва осознанные, поскольку двигался он всё больше сбиваясь с ритма – они оба отчаянно хотели получить разрядку.

– Неро, – хрипло прошептал Ви, заставив того вздрогнуть над ним.

Тепло внутри Ви усиливалось, узел внизу живота стягивался всё жёстче с каждым толчком, с каждым прикосновением рук и губ Неро, с каждым произнесенным ласковым словом. Ви сжал сильнее его плечи, впился ногтями в кожу и застонал низко и умоляюще.

Когда Неро обхватил его член, всего стало слишком много. Ощущения были настолько ошеломляющими, слишком новыми и незнакомыми для Ви, что он не мог с ними справиться. Он не мог ухватить их, чтобы осознать до конца, не мог распознать их, потому что туго сжатый узел внизу живота вдруг натянулся до предела, и всё его тело напряглось. Ви откинул голову назад, и его наконец накрыло оргазмом. Он лежал с закрытыми глазами, раскрыв губы в беззвучном крике, пока кончал в руку Неро.

Неро замедлился, как только заметил, что Ви достиг оргазма, и наблюдал за ним затуманенным взглядом, смотрел, как Ви подрагивал, лёжа под ним, и как сокращались его мышцы. Ви медленно приходил в себя, а Неро больше не мог сдерживаться. Осознание того, что Ви кончил чуть раньше него, сжимая и удерживая его в своих объятиях, было слишком невыносимым.

– Чёрт, боже, Ви, – зарычал Неро, быстрыми и хаотичными движениями подаваясь бёдрами вперёд. Он больше не мог держать какой-либо ритм и просто хотел кончить, а Ви продолжал держать его в объятиях. Его тело подрагивало, кожа, ставшая невыносимо чувствительной, саднила, и он тихо хныкал и стонал, пока Неро беспорядочными толчками вбивался в него со всей ранее сдерживаемой страстью.

А потом Неро громко и не сдерживаясь застонал. Его руки, находившиеся по бокам от тела Ви, задрожали, когда он достиг оргазма. Неро толкнулся в Ви еще раз, другой, прежде чем замереть, судорожно дыша, вздрагивая и продолжая удерживать себя над Ви.

Ви смотрел. Совершенно ошеломленный, он наблюдал из-под полуприкрытых век: Неро нависал над ним с закрытыми глазами, его губы подрагивали, а дыхание было частым и прерывистым. Ви смотрел, как мышцы Неро перекатывались под кожей.

Когда Неро открыл глаза, их взгляды встретились, и на его лице появилась улыбка уставшего, но удовлетворённого человека. Он аккуратно склонился еще ближе к Ви и впился в его рот в мокром, хаотичном поцелуе. Ви отвечал ему невпопад, двигая губами так, будто не мог до конца управлять ими. Он так сильно устал, был вымотан и изнурён, но кроме этого, Ви никогда еще не чувствовал такого облегчения. Никогда еще ему не было так комфортно в этой усталости, никогда еще он не встречал ее так открыто и не отпускал без оглядки контроль над своим телом и душой.

Через некоторое время Неро отстранился от него, чтобы выбросить презерватив и принести полотенце, которым можно хоть сколько-нибудь привести их в порядок, а потом снова присоединился к нему на диване. Ви приветствовал его с распростертыми объятиями. Он обхватил Неро своими тонкими руками и позволил притянуть его к себе ближе.

Неро вздохнул и покрыл мимолетными поцелуями его кожу, проследив некоторые трещинки на коже Ви пальцем, как не раз делал это раньше.

– Ты в порядке?

Ви фыркнул на этот вопрос. Он так глубоко ценил доброту и заботу Неро, что не мог подобрать нужных слов, чтобы облечь свои мысли в слова благодарности.

– Да, – просто ответил в итоге он, сбивчиво дыша, всё еще охваченный тем, что только что произошло между ними.

Его кожа, пока еще находившаяся на этапе заживления, немного саднила от раздражения. Но сейчас это вряд ли имело хоть какое-то значение. То, как Неро одаривал его своими чувствами и ласками, словно Ви был самым важным, единственным значим человеком в его глазах, было гораздо более важным, чем любая боль, проступавшая из прошлого. И это дарило Ви ощущение свободы.

Если судить по тому, как Неро вздёрнул брови, тот не особенно поверил ему, но всё-таки он удовлетворился этим ответом, поскольку, скорее всего, понимал, что Ви действительно не испытывал боли. Неро довольно вздохнул и уткнулся носом ему в шею. Ви не смог удержать ответной улыбки, зарываясь рукой в его короткие волосы. Он почувствовал, что начинает засыпать, медленно выдохнул через нос и прикрыл глаза.

Еще какое-то время он ощущал, как тепло распространялось по его телу, оставаясь внутри и обволакивая его душу словно в уютных объятиях, а потом близость Неро и его дыхание усыпили Ви окончательно.


End file.
